Jacky
Jacqueline, Jacky, labeled The Fierce Hipster, is a competitor on Total Drama: Lights Camera Action. She is also a contestant on Total Drama Divas as a member of The Etiquette Roses. Background Jacky, short for Jacqueline lives in southern California. She's well known in high school and is involved with a lot of school activities. She is a loving friend who always helps others in need. Jacky is your typical girly girl who is always up for a challenge. - She first heard of TD when her friends were talking about it. She saw the series and immediately wanted to join. She auditioned for a spot to join the series and got the part. Audition Tape The camera turns on while Jacky is putting on mascara "Give me a minute...and...done!" She puts her mascara in the bag and tosses it to the floor. "Hi, my name is Jacqueline, Jacky for short and I think i would be perfect for Total Drama". "Let me show you my room" She grabs the camera and turns it around. "As you can see my room is very high fashion, along with my clothes. Also, you can tell I'm dressed nice. First impressions count right?" She giggles. She grabs the camera and walks with it, "I may not look my best ALL the time but if you can't handle me on my Amanda Bynes days, then you can't have me on my Beyonce days." She flips her hair. Jacky walks back and placed the camera back in its spot. "So I watched last season of Total Drama and I have to say I'm a big fan of Courtney and Gwen, they seem such nice people. If I was on the show, I know for a fact that we would be Besties." "Duncan is cute but I don't want to interfere with the love triangle that's going on, plus It's not like I'm gonna find a boy and fall in love with him, pfft." She looks back into the camera, "I heard a rumor that this season would be about singing or even acting and I can do both! Check this out" She turns on Girlfriend'' by ''Avril Lavigne.' She started dancing around "''Hey hEY YOU YOU, I DON'T LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND, NO WAY NO WAY, THINK YOU NEED A NEW O-'WHOA!'" She almost trips on her purse. "Oh my gosh, that was so close!” She kicks her purse into her closet. "Yeah I should probably wear sneakers or something but I love high heels and if I was chosen to be on the show, duh I would wear them." She fixes her heel. "They are not gonna stop me! I can run in them, jump in them, and more, I'd be surprised if It came down to a race and I tripped in them and it would cost me the game but Ha, that's not gonna happen". "Well Christopher McClean, pick me to be on the show! If you want Drama! You’ll get it!" She winks at the camera. "Byeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" She blows a kiss to the camera and turns it off. Trivia *Jacky, Diem, Nestor, Saki, CJ, Olivia, Jonna, Sydney, Mei, Cornelia, and Ireland are new to the TD series. Gallery Buzzzz.png|Jacky coming off the bus. Roomfight.png|Jacky watching Courtney argue with Gwen. Arguementtdlca.png|Courtney and Jacky arguing. Killergrips1ceremony.png|Jacky at her first Gilded Chris Ceremony. Shower.png|Once again Courtney and Jacky arguing. Moonjncjlca.png|Jacky and CJ blushing. Huddle.png|The Killer Grips coming up with a strategy. Pushbrickvomitslca.png|Brick vomits on Courtney. Leshvscourtlca.png|Jacky holds back an angry LeShawna. Leshawnavsjackylca.png|LeShawna hits Jacky with the swab. Jackycjcourtneylca.png|Jacky and CJ kiss to end the challenge. Courtneygwendawnjackslca.png|Gwen warns Jacky about Courtney. Duncanjackylca.png|Duncan is worried that Gwen might hear their conversation. Cjduncanballlca.png|CJ throws the basket ball towards Duncan. Duncaneliminatedlca.png|Courtney waves goodbye to Duncan. Trapp.png|Dawn throws rocks to hopefully cut the rope. Sadiecjtdlca.png|Sadie jumps on CJ when the lights go out. Diemjackycourtneysadielca.png|Diem, Jacky and Courtney having girl time. Cjcourtneylca.png|Jacky catches Courtney kissing CJ. Courtneyeliminationlca.png|Courtney is furious at everyone. Diemandjackyarguelca.png|Jacky releases her anger off on Diem. Dawngwenjackylca.png|Dawn and Gwen ignored Jacky when she started to talk to them. Gwenvsjackylca.png|Jacky and Gwen fall into the tar. Surprisedjacky.png|Jacky thinks she is eliminated. Cjandjackylca.png|The chemestry between Jacky and CJ starts to grow. Glarelca.png|Jacky looks back to see Gwen and Dawn looking at her while she told her story. Jackyjumplca.png|Jacky lands on the mattress. Erbodyincustomslca.png|Everybody in their customs they made. Besitolca.png|CJ pulls back Jacky to kiss her. Sitlooklca.png|Everyone waiting to see the ex-contestants exit confessionals. Guitarlogiclca.png|Jacky's confused and doesn't know how to play. Cahirstdlca.png|Everyone waits for Chris to show up. Nightnightnightlca.png|Jacky and CJ leaves the trailer area and heads to somewhere private. Moviewatchtdlca2.png|Jacky watching the movie. Sakishowsuptdlca.png|Nestor asks Saki who she is. Killabgtdca.png|Everyone is frighten when they hear the howling. WAKEUPtdlca.png|CJ opening his eyes to see the man behind Jacky. Jackytoplesstdlca.png|Jacky right after Saki rips her shirt off. Sakifighttdlca.png|Saki pouncing on the physco killer. LAME-O-SINEtdlca.png|Jacky and Saki ride the Lame-O-Sine. WAWANAKWARESORTtdlca.png|Jacky and Saki arrive to the hotel to see a lady standing holding a key. Gwenleshawnajackytdlca.png|Leshawna and Gwen come in the room laughing. Sleeptdlca.png|Jacky having trouble sleeping. Watpooltdlca.png|Someone called for Jacky. Trucktdlca.png|Jacky, Courtney, and Gwen were taken away by the security men. Courtneyvomittdlca.png|Courtney threw up in the room. Drinkthistdlca.png|CJ gave Jacky an antidote to drink. Sliptdlca.png|Jacky slipped on Courtney's vomit. Gymtdlca.png|Chris has a special announcement for us. Sakifallstdlca.png|Saki about to fall on the floor. Peanutgallerytdlca.png|Everybody waits for CJ & Dawn. Eliordertdlca.png|TD:LCA elimination order. Handwatertdlca.png|Jacky waits to see who caught the suitcase. Jackycjkisstdlca.png|Jacky pushes Sadie out the way while her and CJ kiss. Airportpicturelca.png|The last picture they took together before they left to their hometown. Textlca.png|Jacky smiles as she reads her text message from him. 600px-1tdlcagroupic.png|Jacky in the group picture. Jacky.png|Jacky TD:LCA design. TDDJacky.png|Jacky TDD design. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters